With rapid growing of LCD market and increasingly expansion of application fields, especially the application field of large-size LCD, an LCD needs to have a wide range of viewing angle.
LCD includes an array substrate and a color substrate which are disposed as a cell. Liquid crystal is disposed between the two substrates. Under effect of voltage, the liquid crystal deflects. The deflection degree may be controlled by adjusting the voltage so as to achieve the purpose of modulating transmittance (gray scale display).
As the defect that the existing LCD has a too narrow viewing angle, many display modes are proposed in prior art to overcome this defect such as 90° twisted nematic+film (TN+film) mode, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, pixel electrode patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, in-plane switching (IPS) mode, and fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
Although the above-mentioned display modes are proposed successively and industrialized gradually, the above display modes still have defects respectively during actual implementation. The improvement to the viewing angle of the TN+film mode is limited to a scope of horizontal 140° and vertical 100°. Therefore, the TN+film mode is usually used for a monitor of a laptop computer or a desktop computer but is not suitable for a large-size LCD TV. The MVA mode needs a complicated convex structure manufactured on one side of the color substrate (color filter) which increases manufacturing cost. The PVA mode needs to manufacture the pixel electrode to a complicated slit structure which influences use efficiency of light. The IPS mode and the FFS mode require high precision of control process which causes difficult manufacturing process.